mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ursula Abramov
Ursula Abramov (ウルスラ・アブラモフ, Urusura Aburamofu) is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club. Appearance Ursula has dark blue-purple eyes and short green hair with a small tuft curling up and over from the top of her head. At school, Ursula wears the standard Hakuoh Academy uniform, and a blue Yacht Club hoodie during yacht club activities. During the yacht club's recruitment campaign, she wears a large yacht club mascot costume (which scared most people off) Sailing 13. During the yacht club's raid on the Princess Apricot, she wears an orange dinosaur costume Sailing 16. Personality & Character Ursula possesses a very cheerful and upbeat personality. Background Ursula's background is mostly unknown, other than the fact she joined the yacht club at some point in the past, likely not long before the start of the series. Plot Recruitment Arc After Kane became the yacht club's advisor, during a long weekend, she went with the rest of the yacht club to perform pre-flight checks on the Odette II, ready for the practice cruise Sailing 02. She waved to her fellow first years from the portside of the dock as they unlocked the hatch. Kane later saw her flailing about and drifting back through the ship's main corridor, and reminded her it was zero-g and to stay calm. Ursula later turned up to see what had happened after Marika's use of the Odette II's electronic warfare systems caused the dock's breaker to trip. After the exams and end-of-term assembly were over, she joined the other yacht club members, assembled on the lawn outside, ready for the trip into space. When the Odette II departed from the relay station, Ursula was standing next to Lilly, who was stationed on the electronic warfare console. After one of the yards became stuck during mast deployment, Kane decide to take the first-year students on a spacewalk to fix the problem. Once they had changed into their spacesuits, the group gathered at the airlock and then proceeded to go outside the ship. After taking in the impressive view, they moved to where the yard was stuck. Ursula assumed a position on the yard with Maki in order to slide it past and deploy the mast. After the mast was raised to normal position, the group performed a full inspection then returned inside. When the Odette II made a turn, on course for the inner planets, Ursula was standing next to Lilly at the radar console.That night, Ursula headed for bed while Marika and Chiaki were left on watch. The next day, Ursula was present on the lower level of the bridge while Marika and Chiaki were listening in on Kane's transmission to the Bentenmaru. She was present on the upper bridge when Marika explained the situation that they were facing and was surprised as to why the enemies were after Marika, as well as the subsequent revelation of her position as a potential pirate captain. Like the others, she was pleased when Marika suggested with confidence that they fight off the enemy themselves. Later, Ursula was on the upper bridge with Izumi and Syoko when Marika was talking to Jenny about her plan. That night, when Marika came onto the bridge, Ursula was present on the upper bridge. When Lilly sent the check-in report, Ursula jokingly suggested that they add that they're preparing to engage an unknown enemy warship, a suggestion that was instantly shot down by Jenny to which she apologised. During the enemy attack, Ursula was standing on the lower bridge with Flora and April. After the attack was thwarted, the Odette II continued on its journey and Ursula made it safely back to the Sea of the Morning Star with the others. Golden Ghost Ship Arc Ursula was present in the club room when Gruier became a member of the yacht club and after greeting her, Ursula and the other first-years cheerfully carried Gruier off to the simulators. She was likely present on the Odette II for a practice cruise that was held for the graduating students and also to cover up Gruier's search for the Golden Ghost Ship with the Bentenmaru. She was also present when Marika learned that Gruier's stay at Hakuoh Academy had been extended and that Grunhilde had joined her, jokingly called her 'Marika-sama' when she came in (as that was what a fair number of the other students had started doing due to the fame she'd acquired following the search for the Golden Ghost Ship). She helped in the yacht club's search for new members, though the mascot suit she was wearing drove most people away. She was in the club room when the four new recruits introduced themselves to the yacht club and as Lynn mentioned how they'd soon get used to things, Ursula jokingly asked if they'd ever get used to her. She then went with the other second-years to take the first-years to the simulators . Hakuoh Pirates Arc Ursula was present when the yacht club learned that the Bentenmaru crew was in quarantine and happily agreed to help Marika, asking her why she didn't say sooner Sailing 14. Ursula was present on the bridge when the Odette II left the relay station for the 'practice cruise', listening as Lynn reminded everyone to stay sharp during the extra pirating duties they were to perform and that Marika would be overseeing everything as the Bentenmaru's captain. After going over the plan (and discovering the stowaway princesses), the yacht club prepared to depart. Once they had finished their preparations, the yacht club left the Odette II and proceeded to head to the Bentenmaru. As they approached the Bentenmaru, Ursula remarked on how it was bigger than the Odette II, to which Marika replied that they were actually the same length. After boarding the Bentenmaru, the yacht club gathered on the bridge. Though not knowing the exact launch procedure, they attempted to get the Bentenmaru underway, with Ursula assisting Syoko at the radar console, though the first attempt was unsuccessful. While they were wondering what to do next, Gruier brought out some snacks for everyone to eat while they thought things over, to everyone's delight. While they were enjoying the snacks, Marika was contacted by Show. Ursula and some of the others gathered round Marika as she listened and thanked Show when he gave them the instruction manual. With the manual in hand, the yacht club made launch preparations, giving an OK to Marika when ready. After the second attempt succeeded, Marika then decided to try an FTL jump, but there was nothing regarding them in the manual. They were then alerted to the imminent arrival of several military ships, investigating the earlier laser discharge. As everyone grew worried and with options limited, Marika decided to attempt a jump. The others assisted with programming the coordinates and flight plan, following the basic procedure Marika could recall. With little time to spare, the Bentenmaru successfully performed the FTL jump, to everyone's relief. Once they were safely away, Marika asked the others about what they wanted to eat, with Ursula agreeing with Sasha's request for curry Sailing 15. After dinner, Ursula settled down for the night, sharing a cabin with Ai, Maki, Natalia and Lilly. The next day, she was present on the bridge as Marika came in after oversleeping. After changing into her captain's uniform, Marika briefed the group on the details of their pirate job, a raid on the Princess Apricot. Though quite a few had some doubts over whether they would be able to pull it off, Marika reassured them and restored their determination. After Marika thanked them, the group moved to carry out their work. Ursula participated in the raid on the Princess Apricot with the rest of the yacht club, dressed as a dinosaur Sailing 16. Not long after celebrating their successful job, Ursula and the others learnt about Jenny's situation and quickly agreed to help rescue her. However before they could act, they were alerted to an approaching craft, which turned out to be Jenny herself flying a Silent Whisper. After Jenny was brought onboard and had an intimate reunion with Lynn, Ursula and the others observed the discussion with Show regarding the details of their new job. With the arrival of the Hugh and Dolittle fleet shortly afterwards, she and the others took their places on the bridge and worked to get the Bentenmaru to safety Sailing 17. Shortly after touching down after the FTL jump, the Bentenmaru was soon surrounded by the Hugh and Dolittle fleet. Ursula and the others worked to ensure that the ship avoided the enemy's attacks while Marika and Jenny discussed their next course of action. As the enemy was closing in, Marika informed them that their next destination would be Junigh Coolph's private ship, the Glorious Coolph, and they worked to help make their escape successful. On reaching the Glorious Coolph, Ursula was part of the boarding party that boarded the ship, discovering the revolutionary rally being held there. When Robert Dolittle arrived, Ursula and the others moved to protect Jenny before she and Marika exposed Robert's misdeeds. Afterwards, the group celebrated their second success with another party on the Bentenmaru, before returning home Sailing 18. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) Not long after returning home, Ursula and the rest of the yacht club travelled to the relay station during a weekend to carry out cleaning on the Odette II. A couple of days into the cleaning, she accompanied the rest of the club to the Bentenmaru to deliver Marika's lost ring Sailing 19. She later participated in the yacht club's race to decide the three representatives who would participate in the Nebula Cup, though she didn't qualify Sailing 20. On the day of the tournament, Ursula and the rest of the yacht club travelled to Calmwind and observed the race from the orbital station Sailing 21. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) Ursula and the other second years helped Marika in planning a farewell cruise for the graduates Sailing 22. Ursula was present on the Odette II, when the ship arrived at the site of the battle between the pirates and the Grand Cross, only to find that the battle was over. She and the other yacht members boarded the Parabellum to return to the Sea of the Morning Star while the graduates took over flying the ship. She was also among the yacht club members who greeted Chiaki at New Okuhama Airport and happily gave her a hug Sailing 26. Abyss of Hyperspace During the spring break before the next year of school began, Ursula helped with the yacht club's preparations for their recruitment drive Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of HyperspaceMouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 1. The day after Marika brought Kanata to the Sea of the Morning Star, Ursula and the rest of the yacht club gathered together at Lynn's request. Lynn informed them of a mass information theft that had happened across New Okuhama City . They then watched as Lynn cooperated with the Bentenmaru crew in tracing the worm, eventually leading them to discover that it came from the security software provider. While the Bentenmaru tracked down the culprit, she and the rest of the yacht club helped Kanata solve the puzzle left behind by Kanata's father . Afterwards, Ursula and the rest of the yacht club began a decoy operation, spreading false information in order to cover for Marika and Kanata, and mislead the Yggdrasil Group. However after the two left on the Bentenmaru, they discovered a bug that had been placed on Odette-kun at the cleaners, rendering their efforts useless. Though Chiaki discouraged them from further action, Grunhilde's resolve moved them into convincing Chiaki to let them try to help Marika and Kanata . Ursula and the rest of the yacht club were present on the Odette II as it arrived at Hrbek Oda, with the Barbaroosa acting as an FTL booster. Under Chiaki's command, they engaged the Yggdrasil ships, allowing the Bentenmaru to go after the Advaseele. Later, they located and assisted with the recovery of the Advaseele from the depths of subspace after it had penetrated the X-Point . Timeslip Arc (Novel-Only) Ursula and Maki were onboard Odette II when it went back in time, and were in charge of making a complete list of food inventory available. After that, they went onboard the Silent Whisper to aid in the searching of the Liberty-class intelligence gathering ship Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10 P.121. Skills & Abilities As a member of the yacht club, Ursula has knowledge of how to fly a dinghy from training simulations (though she hasn't flown one for real ) and experience at operating certain systems aboard the Odette II. She also has some knowledge of how to operate some systems aboard the Bentenmaru. Relationships Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club Ursula is on good terms with the other yacht club members, all of whom are friends with one another, and will help them out when possible. Gallery Hakuoh-academy-yacht-club.jpg|Ursula with members of the yacht club Hakuoh Pirates.jpg|Ursula among the Hakuoh Pirates Ursula Abramov (Movie Manga Character Intro).png|Ursula (Movie Manga Character Introduction) Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Articles requiring plot summaries Category:Characters requiring background entries Category:Work in progress